


El extraño sueño de H

by Haru Niki (HaruNiki)



Category: Drag Me Down - One Direction (Music Video), Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Harry Styles - Fandom, don't let me go (song) Harry Styles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, Heaven & Hell, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Major Original Character(s), Plot Twists, Psychological Drama, Science Fiction, Weirdness, limbo?, multi fandom, this was a dream, who knows who cares
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruNiki/pseuds/Haru%20Niki
Summary: Bueno, básicamente este fue un sueño que tuve una vez con Harry y mi mejor amiga que decidí que sería copado compartir con ustedes.Mezcle a Harry con anime y otras cosas asi que...están advertidos.





	1. Lanzamiento

Estaba todo listo; ambas se encontraban en sus asientos, sus aparatosos trajes blancos eran incómodos, sobre todo los guantes, hacían más difícil el realizar las tareas rutinarias, las botas les apretaban los dedos, hacía frió dentro de la nave y la posición en la que se encontraban antes del despegue hacía que se sientan levemente mareadas. Escucharon las ordenes desde la central, donde él aguardaba para presenciar el despegue y verla partir por meses, con cuidado llevaron a cabo las instrucciones. Estaban listas para despegar, la cuenta regresiva ya casi llegaba a cero y de pronto se escucho como uno de los operadores de la central repetía “¡error!, ¡error!. ¡Hay que abortar!” y así fue, el lanzamiento se pospuso para el día siguiente dada una falla técnica. 

Ambas chicas bajaron de la nave y se dirigieron a los vestidores, volvieron en sus ropas de civiles, la mas baja de las dos con sus lentes puestos y la otra venía atándose el cabello, fueron a su encuentro para que él y las dos chicas pudieran dirigirse a comer dado que, por hoy, no tenían nada más que hacer; ellas no se irían y él no tendría que verla partir.

Decidieron que lo mejor sería un lugar de comida rápida: no tenían ganas de esperar y aquella hamburguesería en la esquina de la peatonal era suficiente para ellos. El lugar estaba prácticamente vació de no ser por el personal del establecimiento los cuales vestían su debido uniforme y charlaban aburridos detrás de la caja. Una chica tomó sus pedidos y aguardaron ahí unos minutos para luego dirigirse con sus bandejas a la parte de arriba del restoran de comida rápida, se sentaron y mientras deselvolvian sus pedidos de aquel papel manteca la chica de lentes comenzó a hablar:

-No me da mucha confianza: el cohete funciona con energía atómica, una sobrecarga podría ser suficiente para que volemos en pedazos. A esa no la contamos.- dijo A 

-No pienses de esa manera, mañana todo va a salir bien y antes de que lo sepas vamos a estar en la estación espacial.- respondió J con optimismo a lo que H, solo sonrió al ver como las dos amigas hablaban entre sí. 

A y J se conocían desde siempre: habían estudiado juntas, tenían los mismos gustos, se entendían lo suficientemente bien como para poder soportar los nueve meses en la estación espacial solo una en compañía de la otra, sabían respetar los espacios de cada una y la convivencia era estable. No era la primera vez que lo hacían pero si era la primera vez que, en aquella alejada estación, iban a estar ella dos solas.  
La llegada de H a sus vidas no había deteriorado su amistad, todo era igual que antes, solo que debes en cuando, como hoy, H se unia a ellas. H y J se habían encontrado por casualidad en esta vida y se podría decir que tenían una química especial. H era un chico carismático, divertido, un cantante. No le tomó mucho a H ganar la confianza de A y ella estaba feliz por la pareja.

Poco después de terminar de comer decidieron que lo mejor sería ir a descansar, mañana el lanzamiento- junto a todo su protocolo- se iniciaría de nuevo y ellas estarían haciendo su trabajo y él presenciando todo como un invitado de honor en una sala llena de especialistas y botones que sinceramente no tenía ni idea que hacían.

Al día siguiente todo se repitió como un déja vú, el frío de la nave, los guantes molestos, los zapatos apretados, la posición incomoda. La única diferencia es que no hubo ninguna alerta y la nave despego unos cuantos metros del suelo pero antes alcanzar una altura estable algo salió mal. En el tablero una luz roja parpadeaba con intensidad, la luz roja que nunca debía prenderse, la luz roja que indicaba que ya no había nada más que hacer, la luz roja que indicaba que A había tenido razón.

A y J no dijeron nada, no lo necesitaban, solo se agarraron de las manos con fuerza. J pensaba en lo que estaba dejando atrás, su familia, sus amigos, a H, y solo alcanzo a llorar un poco en esos 10 minutos antes de que todo terminase.

Simultáneamente a H solo le tomó unos minutos entender lo que sucedía, tiempo suficiente para tomar una decisión, una mala decisión, apresurada por el poco tiempo que disponía y totalmente impulsiva. H corrió desde la cabina donde se encontraba observando todo, corrió atraves de los guardias y científicos que intentaron detenerlo y con su carrera errante llego hasta la base de donde el cohete había despegado, vio como los pedazos en llamas caían y solo cerró sus ojos esperando que sucediera. 

De ellas nada quedo y de él solo un cuerpo machucado y carbonizado el cual colocar en una bolsa.


	2. ¿Sueño?

Veía todo negro pero aún así H escuchaba una voz que lo llamaba insistentemente. 

-¡H! ¡H! ¡H! ¡Despertate de una vez! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- clamaba aquella voz. 

H abrió sus ojos y se encontró a sí mismo en un parque: flores de todos colores yacían a su costado, el pasto era tan verde que verlo dañaba la vista y él se encontraba acostado sobre una bolsa gris con un cierre. “¿Dónde estoy? ¿Como llegué acá? ¿Quien esta persona que esta frente a mí? ¿Dónde están J y A?” se preguntó y en ese momento recordó el accidente, el cohete, el fuego, recordó todo pero aquel chico enfrente suyo, un chico casi tan alto como él pero con el cabello teñido de rojo y facciones asiáticas, tiraba de su brazo diciendo que iban a llegar tarde. H, un poco confundido aún, se dejo llevar por el extraño hacía un auto.

El extraño, quien después se entero que se llamaba N, lo llevó a ese club donde solía trabajar antes de que todo el asunto del lanzamiento saliera terriblemente mal. Al llegar al lugar se sintió como volver a casa luego de un día cansado, vió el escenario al fondo del lugar con el micrófono allí posicionado como llamándolo. Las mesas del lugar estaban llenas y el murmullo de la gente, las risas y los vasos chocando le hizo relajar un poco los hombros dejando ir de a poco ese sentimiento de extrañez que venía sintiendo desde que despertó.

N se acercó a él con una guitarra blanca entre sus dedos y se la extendio, era su guitarra, con todos sus “stickers” posicionados en su lugar y el elastico negro para colgarla de su cuerpo. La miró atontado por unos segundos hasta que la voz de N lo sacó de su tren de pensamientos. 

-H, ¿que tomaste ayer? ¿estas borracho todavía o solamente sos estúpido? ¡Agarrala y anda a cantar!-Se quejo N

H tomó la guitarra y hizo lo pedido: se dirigió al escenario, conecto la guitarra a un parlante cercano y se acerco al micrófono, saludo al público y se digno a cantar la canción que más rápido llegó a su mente.

"Now you're standing there right in front of me  
I hold on, it's getting harder to breathe  
All of a sudden, these lights are blinding me  
I never noticed how bright they would be"

Sonaron las primeras estrofas junto con los acordes, su voz rasposa hacía constaste con los acordes suaves 

"I saw in the corner, there was a photograph  
No doubt in my mind, it's a picture of you  
It lies there alone in its bed of broken glass  
This bed was never made for two"

Pensaba en ella, pensaba en las últimas risas, pensaba en lo rápido que se fue, pensaba en que la quería de vuelta, pensaba pero no recordaba que fue lo último que le dijo.

"I promised one day that I would bring you back a star  
I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand, oh  
Seems like these days I watch you from afar  
Just trying to make you understand  
I'll keep my eyes wide open"

La letra de la canción rogaba por que aquella persona no lo deje solo, pero esa persona ya se había ido y no había forma de hacerla regresa. Sonaba triste, sonaba vació, y así se sentía H. 

"Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of sleeping alone"

Termino de cantar, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas, algunas personas de la audiencia simplemente no pudieron con todo el dolor que la voz de H trasmitía y se habían dejado lagrimear un poco. Tomó un respiro, llenó sus pulmones de aire y lo exhaló, dio una breve reverencia y se alejo del escenario. N lo esperaba tras bambalinas.

-Él dueño dice que puedes tomarte el resto de la noche, se nota que no estas bien. Te veremos mañana.- Dijo suavemente N. Intentando de no perturbar mas al joven enfrente suyo. H sonrió levemente en agradecimiento y con su guitarra colgada como una mochila salió del lugar y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. Caminó y caminó hasta que se encontró pasando por un pasillo angosto y de paredes altas. Caminaba atraves de él, caminaba y parecía que aquel pasillo no terminaba, en su trayecto empezó a notar pequeños montículos de tierra que cada vez se volvían más y más altos obligandolo a escalar con pies y manos para poder seguir y en algún punto los montículos de tierra eran tan altos como las paredes y desde aquella montaña pudo ver una superficie a la cual saltar y una puerta irguiéndose mas allá. 

Saltó y llego hasta la puerta la cual se abrió sin mucho esfuerzo dándole paso a una casa con solo una ventana donde la luz de la noche entraba muy tenuemente, hacía frío, la casa era tan vieja que parecía no tener calefacción alguna y los muebles empolvados eran enormes y en la oscuridad formaban figuras aterradoras, encontró la cama más adelante. Dejo la guitarra apoyada en una pared y simplemente se tiro a dormir, se sentía cansado, agotado, sin fuerzas para seguir.

A la mañana siguiente sintió un brazo cruzándose por encima de él y atrayendolo, sentía el calor de otro cuerpo, con la sangre helada por el miedo se dio vuelta lentamente y encontró a J allí, a su lado, mirándolo con los ojos adormilados.

-Buen día.- lo saludo J 

-B-buen día.- respondio algo sorprendido

J se levantó de la cama, se despojo de sus pijamas para vestirse con ropa cómoda de "entre casa", abrió las cortinas de la habitación dejando entrar la luz del día y ahí fue cuando H notó que no era la misma casa que anoche; el ambiente era mas cálido, la luz entraba iluminado cada rincón, se encontraba pulcramente limpia y ordenada, lo único que estaba igual que anoche era su guitarra apoyada en una pared de la habitación y sus ropas con las que se había acostado.  
Confundido, H se levantó y siguió a J a la cocina sintiendo el aroma del café que ella estaba preparando. Ella se giro a verlo y su cara cambio completamente, se acerco y lo tomo de la cara

-Estas tremendamente pálido. ¿Te sentís bien?- dijo J preocupada y H pensó que si estaba soñando no quería despertar jamás, tomó a J entre sus brazos y la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, ella reía diciendo que hoy estaba muy raro y su momento fue interrumpido por el timbre sonando J se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla encontró A parada luciendo como siempre con sus lentes de marco blanco y H solo atinó a reír comprendiendo que todo lo que había sucedió fue solo un sueño

los tres se sentaron a desayunar y charlar, entre tostadas y mermeladas, té y café, risas y anécdotas, H les contó el sueño que tuvo; el cohete, la bolsa, el bar, la casa y de pronto las risas cesaron A y J lo miraban fijo

-¿Que?- preguntó H

-No fue un sueño, acá los sueños no existen...- comenzó a explicar A pero J la detuvo

-¿A que te referís con "acá"?- preguntó extrañado H y cuando A estaba por responder fue interrumpida por J

-Lo importante es que estamos juntos de nuevo. Nada más.- dijo J y A asistió dándole la razón

H le fue raro al principio, pero tanto la había extrañado, tan mal se había sentido si ella que prefirió ignorar a A, todo eso fue un sueño, y nada más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cancion "Don't let me go" by Harry Styles

**Author's Note:**

> Se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga, Ailu que me escucha cuando fangirleo con Harry y lee mis sueños totalmente delirantes. Sin vos no soy nadie. <3


End file.
